The Other Airbender
by OurHideOut
Summary: Aang, the worlds supposed last Airbender and the savior of all the nations from the ruthless fire nation. What happens when an unexpected circus girl drops in though and a secret that could save the airbending nation is revealed? Quite a few things actually... Love and betrayal with a dash of toying with the enemy spark up a crazy adventure.
1. Come Again?

Chapter 1 Tanng

I'M WHAT?

_Ty Lee's Pov_

Azula showed up at the circus today for a private show. I told her that I could do my tight rope act and ran off to go get changed. As I climbed the ladder up to the rope I started to become nervous for I knew that Azula liked to trick me. I stepped on the rope and was about a quarter of the way in when she started her trick.

"Wow Ty, you really are good at this." She said mischievously at me. I looked down and gave her a smile.

"Yes, she is indeed a very good acrobatic." My coach said. Azula gave me one of her devilish smiles then called my coach over. She whispered something in his ear and his eyes went wide. He backed away.

"She could easily become overwhelmed and fall! I will not!" He exclaimed. " You dare disobey me! I am at a much higher rank than you! Now do as I say and light the net on fire!" She screamed at him.

He looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes and lit the safety net beneath me on fire. I soon began to sweat and started to lose my balance.

" Ty Lee if you were really not weak then you could cross this with no problem!" She told me devilishly. I became very nervous and scared. Azula was right though I was very weak and vulnerable I wouldn't be able to handle this. I tried to show her though. I straightened up and continued across ignoring a blazing death waiting to happen. I was almost at the end when I lost my balance. My right foot slipped and I began to fall. I hooked my left foot onto the rope as I swung down. Now only hanging on by my left foot I tried to get my self up on the rope. To no avail it was useless. I looked down at the fire teasing my face and giving me glimpses of my soon to be death.

"TY LEE!" My coach shouted. "HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" He said to me. It was useless to try to get me though, I was losing strength. I took a deep breath and exhaled. Azula laughed at me.

"WEAK! You shouldn't have run away from your family! At least there you wouldn't be useless!" She said as she continued to laugh.

I ran from my family to get away from being a twin. To get away from not being noticed. I told myself that I was special when I came to find Mai and Azula, but all Azula did was put me down and call me weak and useless. She was right though. I was scared of her.

I was drawn away from my thought as the fire grew up and reached my face just leaving a red mark on my cheek before it became weak again and fell. My foot again started to slip. I began to drop to the fire bellow me. I flipped over with my hands in front of me screaming. I felt my body connect to the net but there was no heat or fire on me. The fire was gone as if blown away. I looked over at Azula who had stopped laughing and was in shock.

"How.. But.. The fire.. And then.. WHAT?" she screamed at last. I was still in shock myself. I looked up at my coach who was looking at me with disbelief. What had I done? Did I put the fire out? If I did how? I looked back at Azula who was becoming angry.

"Airbender? You're a Airbender?" She said between gritted teeth. Airbender? Me? I think I would know if I was an Airbender! I crawled off the net away from Azula and opened the tent and began to run through the forest.

"TY LEE!" I heard Azula scream behind me. I darted away. I flipped over rocks and swung from branches as blue flames passed me by only inches away. I climbed up higher into the trees for cover which did me no justice. She started to light the forest on fire. I saw a river coming up and knew there was no way I could make it across it. It was far to wide and it would be impossible to jump over. I could dive into the water and swim across but there could be ships manned on the river. Unless.. No I don't even know how to control it. After all I only learned a few minutes ago that I am a Airbender. Knowing Azula, she won't stop until she has me tied up and sent to jail.

I was about 25 yards from the river and had no choice but to try to launch myself across the river and if that didn't work then I would have to dive in and swim the rest of the way. I reached the last tree top before the river and jumped. I was in mid air and started to fall. I panicked and almost started to cry before I was steady flying across the river. I landed awkwardly on my right ankle and screamed. Boy my right foot does not like me today.

I looked across the river to see Azula screaming her head off and yelling for guards to get me. I twisted my ankle back into a more comfortable walking position and stood up.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed again. I would have to stay off my foot and swing through the tree's. I took one more look across the river where I saw several guards wading across the river before I jumped onto a tree branch and started my escape.

It was just after sun set when I figured that none of the guards would be still following me. I shimmied up a tree and made a make shift bed. I looked up at the stars in the sky thinking about today's happenings. Airbender.. Wow I never thought that me Ty Lee, the 14 year old circus freak, to be a Airbender. How is that even possible? As far as I know I come from a nonbending family. Besides weren't all the air nomads taken out in the Fire Nation ambush back 100 years ago. I mean except for the young avatar. Hmmm the avatar. I bet he would be able to teach me how to airbend. Wait what am I thinking? He's the enemy! Besides he's seen me before he would never teach me, and with his friends around I wouldn't be able to get close enough.

The blind earth bender could sense me a mile away. Then Mrs. Uptight would water bend me to death and boomerang boy would try to attack me. Then in all I would become a hostage.

I closed my eyes and continued thinking about it. I soon opened them again after hearing a big wooshing sound. I opened my eyes just in time to see a bird like thing that almost looked like a Earth Kingdom glider. I lifted myself up atop the tree's and saw it again. It was a glider thingy. But the earth kingdom is no where close to here. I looked the opposite direction it was going in and saw a light then a muffled noise that sounded like someone was saying a name. Wang? Ong? Pang? No. Hmmm… then It came again almost like a whisper.

"Aang!" It was a distant echo. It sounded like a desperate cry from a girl. I looked back and saw the glider stop in the distance and saw the glider thingy close up and a bald headed boy was standing atop the cliff side. That couldn't be the Avatar. Could it?

"Um Hello?" I called out into the night. The boy opened the glider thing again and toke off toward me. Oh No! Not good. I sank back beneath the tree's hiding in the darkness. There was ruffling at the top of the tree and then the boy landed on the ground. "I know you're here!" He said his voice slightly shaking. I stayed still though lowering my breathing as much as possible.

"Show yourself! Fool!" He yelled into the darkness. I still stayed concealed in behind the tree in the darkness. There was a switch in the sound and it seemed as if he dug his foot into the ground. The ground beneath me moved and I fell to the ground landing on my ankle and giving a hard scream into the night. The boy quickly put down his staff thing and ran over to me. He looked at my ankle then at my face and quickly backed up. He stood into a fighting position and I just laid there not caring if he fought me or not. I was in to much pain to fight. Very quickly the pain over came me and I began to cry.

"Please help me!" I pleaded with him. He only slightly let his guard down as he inched his way toward me.

"Now don't try anything!" He warned me with a grin. He looked back at my ankle and touched it. Yet again another ear piercing scream exploded from my throat.

"Aang!" Came a girls voice through the forest. He quickly picked me up bridal style and launched us up on top of the tree's.

"Shhh" He said as he put his finger to his lips.

"Aang?" The voice came again from right bellow us.

"I'm not crazy right? Both of you heard that scream right?" She asked the apparently other people with her.

"Yah" They both said in sequence. " If you just kept your mouth shut then twinkle toes never would have left camp!" Another girl's voice came. Twinkle toes? Was that this boys name? I gave out a little giggle but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Come on lets go back to camp he'll be back in the morning" said the girl again. I heard footsteps growing softer until there were none left. He toke his hand off my mouth and opened his staff. When did he pick that up? All well. He helped me up making sure I didn't stand on my bad foot.

"Your going to need to hold onto me." He told me. I looked at him with a crazy face. "Um I would prefer not." I said. He grinned and closed his glider. "Then I guess you can stay in this tree tonight with your bad ankle." He said with a different kind of tone. I looked at him more closely. He had an arrow on his head and down his arms up to his hands. This kid couldn't be the avatar. Could he? I looked at him weirdly.

"What?" He asked genuinely confused. I giggled. "Fine but don't try anything!" I told him mockingly. He grinned at me.

"Ha ha very funny now grab on." He said as he opened up the red glider. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he pushed off the tree and we were soaring through the sky. Before I knew it I was dozing off and fell asleep. It had been a long day for me.

_Aang's Pov_

Great just what I needed a girl to fall asleep in mid flight. I would have to land soon or else we would fall from the weight that she wasn't supporting. I looked down at the girl. She was one of the Fire Princess's friends. The bubbly pokey girl that made your body go dead. What was she doing out in the forest? The princess probably sent her on some sort of weird mission. I looked up at the mountain rage and spotted a cave just under a cliff side. I turned and swooped down right at the entrance. I tapped on the walls to make sure there weren't any animals. There was no sound. I carried the girl into the cave and leaned her up against the wall.

"Airbender?" She mumbled. I looked over at her she wasn't awake so she must have been sleep talking. Wonder why she's questioning Airbenders. I leaned up against the wall opposite her and looked out of the cave. This would not be a quick encounter. The crescent moon shined into the cave. I was mesmerized by the way it shined so beautifully. I dozed off soon as I thought about what tomorrow would bring. "Not good" I mumbled just as my head hit the floor and I was out.

"Ahhhh.." I yawned from a hard nights sleep. I looked back to the girl and she wasn't there. "Oh no!" I got up and looked out the cave. At least I know she didn't make my body go dead so she could get an escape.

"Hello?" I yelled out of the cave. "Are you out there?" I yelled again. No response. Great! Now I would have to go looking for her. This should be fun. I cautiously walked out of the cave in case of any sneak attacks and got in a fighting position.

"He he.." came a giggle from above me. I looked up and there sat the girl with both her legs swung over the side of the top of the cave. I grinned up at her. "How'd you get up there?" I asked still grinning. She smiled at me before answering.

"I'm an acrobatic!" Oh yah right.. Forgot about that. Wait she's also the enemy. I quickly reassumed my fighting position. She giggled again at me. "How do I know you won't attack me?" I questioned her. She, this time, grinned at me. I then enclosed myself in a rock armor.

"Well, I'm in no condition to fight." She said while swinging her right foot. "…and I was being chased by my supposive friend." she answered. Hmmm she was being chased. Before I got the chance to ask she jumped on my shoulders. I tried to look up at her but because of the suite I couldn't move my head. She pushed and flipped of my back landing on her hands. I grinned again.

"Well if I'm going to be the one lugging you around I think it would be nice to know your name." I asked her while I let the armor fall to the ground and fly away with the wind as dust. She bit her lip a little bit in hesitation before answering. "Ty Lee." "Aang." I answered back.

" Don't worry I'll be off your back as soon as my ankle is better." She said with a smile before turning around. I grinned again. Why do I keep grinning? I must look like a retard!

-SMACK-

"Ow.." I said plainly. Ty Lee turned around and giggled. "Why'd you smack yourself in the face?" "Uh I don't know, muscle spasm?" I said.

_Ty Lee's Pov_

Did he really just smack himself in the face! Oh my gosh that is so funny he actually did. I giggled a little before turning around and blushing. Oh come on Ty Lee he's the enemy still I guess. Well I am kinda an outsider now considering if I toke one step in the fire nation I would easily be thrown in jail. I turned around again thinking of the spring just down a little.

"Um I'm gonna go wash up.." I told Aang. Hmm Aang that's a different name. "There's water around here!" He yelled. I nodded and pointed in the direction the spring was. Before I got the chance to tell him not to go near it he was already half way there. "Ha ha he ha ha offff" Was what I heard as I neared the spring. There sat the boy on the ground. Wow he really actually missed the water.

"ow.." he mumbled out of his mouth. I giggled again before jumping down towards him. I grinned at him. "I can't believe you missed the water. It's only 2 feet away!" I said while pointing down at the water. He just smiled while his face got red.

"I know you would think me being an air monk I would have better accuracy." He blushed.

"Wait.. You.. Are.. And.. OH MY GOSH!" I screamed. I immediately got up and started jumping around and flipping and landing in splits.

"Hey! Stop showing off!" He yelled with a grin. I blushed and came back over to him. " Why are you so happy?" He asked. Oh no. What was I gonna tell him? 'Hey I'm a air bender too!' no that would be a stupid way of coming into it.

"Well, you're a Airbender, right?" he nodded. "Well um this isn't a easy way of saying it but uh…" I said while I bent down and whispered in his ear what I was. I stepped back sheepishly. His eyes went wide before a huge smile covered his face.

"YOU'RE AN AIRBENDER?" He screamed. I nodded with a slight smile. He got up and did basically exactly what I had done before coming to a stop and assuming a fighting position again.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" He questioned. Uhhhh what now? "Airbend for me! Show me that you are an Airbender." He told me. I stepped back biting my lip. How in the world am I gonna show him? I don't even now how to control it.

"See that's the thing I don't know how to let it out." I said. He looked confused and then showed me a very simple blast of air out of his hand.

"Try that." He said. I studied his position and amount of force he was using before trying. "Okay" I said before squaring my feet and sliding one foot back and pushing one hand forward. Nothing.

"Uh…he he he" I said with a blush. "I knew it this is all just a trap!" He bended some water out of the spring ready to fight me. Crap! He had long water arms.

"Oh is that something your girlfriend taught you?" I asked with a smile. I used that to distract him while I flipped over his arms and hit all his pressure points.

"What girlfriend?" Was all he managed to say while I poked him. "Great…" he mumbled. The water he was bending fell but more precisely on me. I moved the hair away from my eyes and mumbled to myself. "Great…"

"Wait how long will I be like this!" He yelled after me while I walked away. "About an hour!" I yelled back. "Try not to get to tan!" I said while I giggled to myself. After all it was very bright out. I toke the time I had to look at my surrounding. It was mostly a dry land with some green here and there. One of the tree's I passed had a nice long stick.

"OOooO" I said as I ran towards it. It looked as if It was made for me! It had a nice smooth top and it was just short enough for me to lean on it. "A WALKING STICK" I exclaimed with a huge smile.

**Okay then! Well this is my first avatar story! I was really striving to put Ty Lee in a story with Aang after reading another story about them. This is only my first chapter but I hope that your liked it! I'm looking to get at least 3 comments to write another one! So Comment Rate And Favorite! (Not subscribe that's only for loser's that like to watch rather than read) ~XBluesAngel**


	2. The Storm

Chapter 2 Taang

The Storm

_Ty Lee's Pov_

I ran back to where I left the un moving body of Aang and showed him the stick I found. "It's PERFECT!" I squealed. I kept grabbing the stick and hugging it. When I looked back at Aang he was giving me a confused look.

"Um that's… uh… good? Yah good! Now maybe you could move me into the cave!" He yelled. Well if he's gonna yell at me like that then no.

"Well not with that tone of voice. Besides why do you want to go back in the gloomy scary cave?" I said as I looked scared and crouched down.

"Well maybe because I don't want to be hit by lightning.. He said while moving his eyes back and forth in a funny way. I giggled a little then went back to normal.

"What storm? I don't see any creepy clouds! Just those short pretty whispy clouds." I said while I smiled up at the sky. They were very pretty for clouds. I looked down at Aang.

"There is no way you're an air bender… Those are cirrus clouds, they warn when a really bad storm is coming." He said in a smart voice. He's funny when he's trying to be smart.

"What does knowing about when a storm come have to do with Airbenders?" I asked him in a hurtful tone. He looked at me realizing that I was after all knew to knowing about me being a Airbender.

"Well when your a young air monk there is a air school and the first thing we learn about is the sky and how to control our gliders even when there's no wind and knowing what clouds are okay to go through and which aren't." He answered. Well that makes sense. I nodded. I looked over at him and noticed that he was beginning to move. "YES IT'S GOING AWAY!" He yelled.

-Thunder claps over head-

I'm scared of lightning. I curled up against the wall and rocked back and forth as I looked at the rain pouring down.

"Are you okay?" Came the worried voice of Aang. I looked over at him.

"Yah fine.." I said trying to sound as normal as possible. I added in a smile then turned back to looking at the rain. -shivers- Gosh it's cold in here.

"Hey um I know this is weird but who are you?" I asked Aang. He looked at me confused.

"Um well I'm Aang, the avatar." He said casually. Inside I was jumping up and down screaming 'YES'.

"Oh so you are the avatar." I said.

"Yah I thought you knew that I mean considering you were trying to capture me. My eyes shot wide.

"What no! I'm running away from the fire nation…" I said sadly. I got a confused look from Aang right before he asked me why I was running away. I explained to him the whole story.

"Ty… if I'd of known that I wouldn't have been so harsh." He said calmly. He stood up and came over and sat next to me. He called me Ty… I gave him a half hearted smile.

-lightning strikes-

"AHHHH" I screamed. Aang toppled over on the floor holding his ears. I just sat there letting tears stream down my face. Aang picked himself up again.

" Are you scared of lightning?" He asked again in his calming voice. I nodded afraid of bursting again if I opened my mouth.

_Aang's Pov_

I looked at Ty Lee she was terrified of lightning not just scared. I didn't know what else to do so I did something I thought I would regret. I put my arm around and rubbed her arm. She looked at me with a look one that just said 'what are you doing'. I quickly removed my hand and she did one of those 'good' smiles.

"So you ran away in fear that you would be thrown in jail?" I asked trying to draw her attention from the rain. She looked at me and nodded letting her head hang down. "Why did you run away from your friends?" She asked me. I gave her a half hearted smile and began.

"Well it all started when.." I began.

"OH STORY TIME!" she yelled and turned toward me and got more comfortable. I smiled and started again. "It started when…

_Flashback (nobody's Pov)_

"_I think that we should head toward Ba Sing Sa. What do you think Aang?" Said Katara. _

"_It will take months to get there without Appa.." Aang said as he kicked a rock and flew up into a tree. _

"_Come on Twinkle Toes we need to at least try, besides isn't that are lead to finding Appa." Said Toph getting annoyed. _

"_Were never gonna make it there and Sozin's comet is coming, even if we did get Appa back in Ba Sing Sa we wouldn't be prepared to fight the fire lord." Aang said in a sulky mood. _

"_Well if you would stop being a downer about this maybe we would make it there and have time for you to train!" Screamed Katara. _

"_Sometimes I really wonder if your worthy of being the Avatar, Your basically useless!" Yelled Katara. Aang looked down at her with big glassy eyes. He jumped down again grabbing his glider. _

"_That's right grab your glider you little baby and run away from your problems!" Katara yelled at Anng again. _

"_Katara just shut up!" Screamed Toph. _

"_He's having a bad time!" Said Sokka. _

"_Well that doesn't mean he can just pick up and leave!" she yelled again. Aang toke one more look at Toph and Sokka before glaring at Katara with hurt eyes and jumping off into the night. _

"_Wait Aang!" Katara yelled after him realizing what she said. "Aang!"_

_End Flashback (back to Aang's Pov)_

Ty Lee's eyes were huge as she looked at me. "I hate that word.." She said looking down again.

"What word?" I asked.

"Useless.." She said with sadness covering her voice. I looked down at the girl who was not useless she had amazing abilities.

"You know your not useless, right?" I looked at her. She looked up at me still with sorrow covering her face.

"Yes I am… That's all Azula ever says to me! I'm weak!" She yelled. She looked down again and tears hit the ground.

"Don't cry…" I said while I got up.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well umm I was gonna go to sleep but uh I can stay if you want." I said sheepishly.

"no no it's okay, night." She said with a half smile. "Night…"

_Next morning_

_Katara's Pov_

"Come on wake up!" I yelled at Sokka.

"Maybe later grandma.." He mumbled.

"GRANDMA! EXCUSE ME I AM NOT YOUR GRANDMA!" I yelled. That's it. I stomped off toward the river near by. I bent some water out of the river and marched back over to Sokka. Thrusting my hands up over my head I sharply threw them down letting the water flush down on Sokka.

"Now get up!" I yelled at him again.

"Ah, what's with all the fuss? Is twinkle toes back yet?" Asked Toph as she woke up. I rolled my eyes at Toph. She had been on me all last night because of me yelling at Aang. I dropped my head thinking about how cruel and mean I had been.

"Okay I'm up." Yawned Sokka.

"Its about time!" I yelled at him.

"Aang isn't back yet?" He asked.

"Wait why am I wet?" He yelled. How did he not wake up from the water? Whatever.

"No Aang isn't back yet.." I said sadly as I fell to the floor crying. Sokka walked up behind me and rubbed my back.

"It's okay he'll be back, and when he does he better bring some food." He said as he rubbed circles on my back. I rubbed my eyes off as I became mad.

"Aang is who knows where and all your thinking about is food? Ugh!" I yelled at Sokka again before stomping off into the woods.

I walked back to the river allowing my robe to fall off while I was only in my under garments. I jumped into the water and relaxed myself.

After floating for a long time on the water I decided to get out. I just got my robes on right when I heard some leaves being crunched under a foot. I bended the water out of my hair and assumed a fighting position.

"Who's there?" I yelled out into the woods.

"Come out or else!" I threatened. I really didn't know what to do if they didn't come out I just said that in case. Then a noise came again and I saw a cute little rabbit goat. I let the water fall from my hands as I let out a 'phew'. I walked over to grab my water bags when a bandana was wrapped around my eyes and a hand was over my mouth. I let out a muffled scream but I knew I wasn't heard.

I was dragged around and when the bandana was off my eyes and the hand off my mouth I screamed. The hand soon returned to my mouth but my eyes were not covered. My capturer revealed himself and my eyes went wide. Zuko! What was he doing spying on me?

"Listen I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth and when I do your not gonna make a sound or else." He said as he pulled out a knife. I nodded my head and he let go. "Good now tell me where you friends are." He said politely. Sure he uses manners but he still dragged me onto a.. a.. what am I on.

"No!" I said plainly to him and looked away.

"Fine you asked for it!" He said and he toke my hand and cut it with his knife and quickly put his hand back over my mouth. I let out another scream.

"Now do you want to be able to use your other hand or not?" He said while grabbing my other hand and putting the knife to it. I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Fine I'll tell you." I said with defeat in my voice.

"There on the top of the mountain in a circular opening." I said to him. I knew I lied they were across the river in a bush opening. Merely only 10 yards away.

"Alright and just to make sure that your not lying I'm gonna take me with you!" He said with a smirk. My eyes went wide and I almost started crying again but held it together. I won't risk the lives of my brother and Toph I'll go with him as much as I don't want to. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and we began are journey up the mountain.

_Ty Lee's Pov_

I woke up way earlier than Aang did and decided that I would go wash up like I planned yesterday. I grabbed my new walking stick and traveled down to the slope where the spring was. I quickly undressed until in my under garments which were just a simple cover for the top and mini skirt for the bottom.

As I jumped into the sky I felt a stronger rush as if I sky rocketed myself. Before I got the chance I noticed that I had indeed Airbended into the sky. I quickly went into a diving form and made a clean cut into the water.

I opened my eyes while under the water and it was if I saw a whole new world. There were many different assortments of fish I had never seen. I swam back up to the surface and caught my breath before diving down again and looking at the beauty.

After exploring the beauty of the water I resurfaced and got out hearing someone calling my name. My first guess was Aang.

"Ty Lee?" Came his questioning voice. Yep it sure is him. I pulled myself out of the water scurrying to put my clothes back on just in time. He peeped over the drop and smiled down at me. Boy was he cute! Wait what am I thinking he's… oh never mind he isn't the enemy anymore I'm no longer part of the fire nation.

He jumped down over my head and this time landing in the spring rather than the ground. After about a minute or so he came back up.

"Wow! It's beautiful down there!" He said with an even wider smile. I nodded back with a smile as well.

"Why don't you come and jump in?" He asked me. I looked at him with a grin and showed him my wet hair. He went red in the face before giving me a quick smile and diving back under the water.

I sat down at the edge of the water, sticking my feet in and swishing them back and forth. There was a sudden movement underneath my feet and I quickly pulled them out. I looked down at the water with wide eyes as bubbles popped as they floated to the top. Just as I was about to scream Aang jumped out of the water toppling right on top of me. He was laughing loudly before realizing that he was on me and rolled over but still laughing. I looked over at him with a grin before tackling him and getting control over him. I got him by his feet and dragged him back towards the water.

"Ahhh! No not the water!" He said with a grin. Just as I was about to toss him into the water something came from behind me and pulled **me** in.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I was pulled into the water. Whatever pulled me in was gone and I swam back to the surface gasping for her. I realized that Aang water bended me into the spring.

"What were you thinking?" I said as I caught my breath and pulled myself out of the water. His eyes shifted from happy to scared and worried.

"I was just… playing along…" He answered. He thinks that playing along is pulling me into the water nearly drowning me? I stood up grabbing my walking stick and climbed back up to the cave where I curled myself in a ball and tried to comfort my self.

"Ty?" Aang asked as he entered the cave. I uncurled my body and looked away. "Ty, I was just playing along." He said in a calm tone. I put my head down then looked at him. It would be impossible to stay mad at him…

"Fine it's okay but don't let it happen again." I said in a threatening tone before giving him a quick grin. I flipped up off the grown and went over to him poking him at his pressure points on one side.

"That's for what you did though!" I said with a wink. He blushed and I turned away afraid he would see that I was blushing too. When I finally decided to look back I saw him struggling with his dead half. I giggled before handing him my walking stick. "No you need it more." He said while pushing it back toward me. I accepted his kindness and helped him anyway. I helped him over to the cave wall and sat him down. "You wouldn't have to be helping me if you hadn't put half of my body to sleep." He said to me with a grin. I gave him a sheepish smile and sat down next to him.

"You do know that your not useless right?" He said breaking the silence. Didn't he already bring that up? All well I appreciate his kindness.

"Yah I know… I guess, although I know I am useless." I said sulkingly. "Why do you say that about your self? What happened to you in your life that makes you think your useless?" He asked me. I had to think hard about what to say before opening my mouth. "Well, I grew up with several sisters and we all looked alike." I said hanging my head down.

"I decided to run away when I got tired of being ignored by my own family… they never came to look for me though!" I said becoming upset.

"I joined the circus soon after trying to strive to be my own person but when it came to it I was just known as a silly little circus freak!" I said bursting into tears. I fell over on top of Aang crying my eyes out. He put his one arm around me and I hugged his waste. It was comforting knowing he cared.

"It's okay Ty Lee, Your not a circus freak, your much more than that." He said to me while rubbing comforting circles on my back. I soon fell asleep on his lap only hearing him mumble words.

_Aang's Pov_

I continued rubbing circles on her back with my not dead arm. "Your not a circus freak, your beautiful and strong. Your someone that I'm happy I met." I said as I heard her start to snore.

"You're the only person I know that's even close to me. Ty Lee, I am very happy that I met you." I told her sleeping face. I soon dozed off myself into my dreams.

"Goodnight Ty…" I said while I pulled her closer and she nuzzled her head on my chest while we both fell asleep.

**I'm letting anyone know who is reading this, I am currently going through all of my chapters and editing for a more enjoyable reading experience. Thanks and keep reading and reviewing :D**


	3. Market Day

**Alright as promised here's another chapter for all of you to enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Taang

Market Day

_Ty Lee's Pov_

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that there was an amazing amount of light shining into the cave. I went to go stretch my arms but noticed I couldn't move them and then I looked down. My arms were wrapped around Aangs waist and his arm was around me. I tried to get out of his arm but he was strong even when sleeping. I started shaking my arms. "Aang, Aang wake up!" I whisper yelled in his ear. He just opened his left eye and looked down at me with a smile. "Morning.." He said with a yawn. I smiled back up at him. "Um.. Could you take you arm off my waist?" I asked while I slightly blushed. He opened both his eyes and looked down at his arm around my waist. "OH yah sorry.." He said sheepishly. He removed his arm from my waist and I could breath a whole lot better. "So uh could you take your arms off my waist?" He asked me. I looked down and noticed I hadn't moved my arms from his waist and I immediately pulled them away. I gave him a smile then quickly moved away.

After we both woke up officially we decided that we needed to get some food and clean clothes. We began walking down towards a nearby city. "Hey why aren't we using your glider thingy?" I questioned him as we walked. He noticed I was looking at his glider and he opened it. The wings had huge holes in them and the back wings were gone. "What happened?" I yelled in a shocking tone. "Well when the storm came in you fell asleep while I decided that I would try to go get food and well I crash landed and well this happened. I grinned at him almost saying how stupid he was going out right before a storm. "Well is there any way that we can get to the city faster?" I asked. He looked at me then smiled. He did a few moves and a big boulder came out of the ground. It was flat on the surface and had some holes. "Get on!" He said playfully as he jumped on. I cautiously stepped towards the board. Aang held his hand out to me to help get on. I toke his hand and he pulled me up swiftly. "We can rock slide down!" He exclaimed as he started to bend the rock forward and in no time we were at the city.

He stopped the rock and we both got off and he reburied the boulder quickly. We both looked at each other before walking into the city. His clothes were ripped and his arrows were showing. "Um… what are you gonna do about your arrows?" I asked. He looked up at his forehead and shrugged. He then pulled off his pant leg and mad a quick hat. Then threw his arms out in a 'Ta Da' motion. I giggled at him before grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the city. "So what do you plan on getting?" He asked me. I shrugged before saying. "Food!" I said as I pointed at a cabbage cart. Aang looked at the merchant and stepped back. "Maybe you should get the cabbages.." He said with a sheepish smile. I gave him a confused look. "I've knocked over his cart way to many times to count, he might remember me." He said before stepping back further. I gave him a grin before walking up to the merchant myself. " Two cabbages please!" I said politely. He nodded with a smile and handed me two. "That will be one silver piece." I dug into my pocket and pulled out a silver piece. When I went back to Aang I noticed he had a lot of food. Bread, fruit, meat, vegetables, and many others. He gave me a big smile. "I'm a vegetarian but I don't know if you are so I got you some meat." He said happily.

We continued walking around before I came across a basket stand. "Aang look at all these baskets!" I yelled almost dropping the cabbages. There was large assortment of them ranging from tall to short and long to wide and even some strange ones. I started jumping up and down. "Aang can we get one?" I pleaded with him giving him the biggest smile possible. He grinned and tossed me five silver coins. I grabbed one that would fit all the food. I bought the basket and walked over to him showing him a really pretty red wood basket. "Put the food in this." I told him. He immediately dropped all the food in the basket. I rolled the cabbages in and we continued on through the market.

"How much money do we have left?" I asked. He pulled out 10 silver coins and smiled. I then got confused. "How do you have money?" I asked him. He gave me a quick smile. "Well I know better then to go some where without money, the earth bender that I traveled with is a good scammer! She played many different games and every round got bags of money. I just took one bag." He said with a wink. I grinned at him and we continued on our way before I talked again. "We need knew clothes." I mentioned to him motioning at his ripped pants. He nodded and we looked for a clothes merchant. After about what seemed like hours of searching we finally came upon one. My eyes went wide as I looked at all the clothes. "Its all so PRETTY!" I squealed. Aang grinned at me then checked the prices before pulling my arm away. "It's all way to pricey." he said sadly. I hung my head down as we left the market.

We arrived back in the cave and I just fell to the ground. "My legs really hurt!" I said annoyingly. Aang just sat down and grinned at me while he ate. "How's your ankle?" He asked. I hadn't noticed it at since the spring. I looked at it and felt it. "Feels great!" I said with a big smile. He smiled too and handed me a fruit. "Thanks." he is really sweet!

_Katara's Pov_

Why does he have to carry me like this. It's already noon and he still hasn't gotten me anything to eat. "Zuko, when are we going to get something to eat?" I said asking politely as possible. He just let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked in a dangerous tone. He just shook his head and kept walking. Ugh! He just gets on my nerves without even trying! "Could I at least walk on my own? I am a big girl!" I yelled. He then actually listened and let me down off of his shoulder. I looked dead at him with a glare before pulling my hand back and slapping him across the face. "Ow!" He yelled as he held his cheek. "What was that for?" He yelled at me. I smirked at him before showing him my cut hand. He looked at it then glared at me and I returned it to him. "Pull something like that again and I'll go back to carrying you1" He snickered. I just rolled my eyes as he walked past me. "Come on!" He yelled back at me. I just followed knowing that even if I did run he would manage to somehow catch me. "It'll take at least 2 days to make it all the way up the mountain." He said while staring up at the huge mountain. Great look what I got myself into. Now I have to walk up this mountain!

"Hurry up! It's almost dark." Yelled Zuko from further up the mountain. I was struggling from being to tired. I'm barely making every step up. A hand soon appeared out of the darkness and I quickly grabbed it. I was easily pulled up into a covering. "What is this?" I asked. It was very dark and never ending. "It's a tunnel. Or more like where were camping out for tonight." Said Zuko as he threw me a blanket. He started to walk out the tunnel but soon returned with some wood. Grabbing his sleeve he pulled it straight off revealing his very muscular arm. "Whoa" I mumbled under my breath. He looked up at me but returned to the fire. He threw his sleeve onto the stack of wood then quickly lit it.

We both sat near the fire although me closer trying to get warmer. "Why are you looking for my friends?" I finally asked him. He looked up at me through his long black hair. "You'll find that out once we get to them." He said calmly. I returned to staring at the fire as it grew. "I'm sorry for cutting your hand." He said quietly. I looked up at him kind of shocked that he said sorry. Zuko, the mean cruel fire bender, saying sorry. "Thank you.." I said. He just looked at me then looked down again. I let go of the topic of finding my friends and laid down. Pretty soon I was asleep and dreaming.

_Next Day…_

_Ty Lee's Pov_

I woke up yet again snuggled up against Aang although something was different. There was a breeze. I opened my eyes and I was flying. "AHHHHH" I screamed. I held on tighter to Aang. "Good morning to you too." Said Aang with a grin. I smiled at him sheepishly. I would've let go of him from the awkwardness but I was in the air so I just held on tighter. "Why are we in the air?" I asked in a scared tone. "Really early this morning I heard some people down the mountain and checked and they were fire nation guards." He said alarmingly. I held on tighter as he soared up. "They must have been coming for me…" I said as he came to a level position. He nodded and looked down at me with a comforting smile. "Wait how are we flying? Isn't your glider thingy all torn up?" I questioned. "See I had to carry you about a mile away and when I stopped I ripped my clothes to help repair it and grabbed some wood I found around to help remake the back wing." He said sounding very accomplished. I looked down at the ground and noticed some fire nation tanks following us although I knew that there was no way they could attack us. Aang noticed too and sped up and soon we couldn't even see them. "I'm gonna have to land soon, the weight is to much to handle right now." He said while looking down at me. I nodded and we landed near a tiny, tiny town and made a small campsite.

When we landed Aang immediately started gathering wood. When he came back he set up stones in a circle and threw the wood in it. "Um how are you going to start a fire? Or did you learn how to bend fire?" I asked. He nodded his head no and showed me two rocks. I gave him a confused look and just sat back and watched. He then took off his shirt and threw it over the wood. For a skinny boy he is pretty muscular. I slightly blushed but turned away trying to look busy but glanced over every now and then. -Woosh- I turned around and he had started a fire. I then smiled really big and clapped. "I now give you fire!" he said as he gave me a grin. I grinned back. "Um but what are we gonna sleep under? What if a storm comes?" I said as I started to get panicked. What if a storm comes? What if there's lightning? I started pacing back and forth biting my nail as I did so. Eventually I was stopped by two gentle hands and I looked up. "There's not going to be a storm." Aang said as he led me to a earth tent. "Here you can stay in this. Okay?" He said. I nodded to him and looked at the sky. It was already dark out. "What are we eating?" I asked trying to calm myself. He looked over at the basket of food. "Uhhh… does bread and some meat sound good for you?" he asked me looking kind of disgusted by saying meat. I nodded and thanked him. I sat down and waited a while for him to cook the meat.

After about 20 minutes he returned with the meat and bread. "Here you are my lady." He said while handing me the food. I stood up and curtsied and looked at him with a grin, then returned to sitting while he handed me the food and shook his head with a smile. I blushed but looked down at the food and ate to keep him from seeing. I finished soon and got up to throw the scraps in the fire before turning to Aang and sitting next to him. "It's been an interesting 3 days huh?" I asked. He nodded and leaned back on his hands. "Well I'm gonna go to sleep then." I said and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Night.." I said as I stood and walked over to my earth tent and went inside it blushing.

_Aang's Pov_

I reached up and touched where her lips met my cheek. It was so gentle and meaningful. I smiled to myself while I sat on the ground by myself. I just don't understand how a girl like her is part of such a cruel nation. Images flashed into my head of her and I smiled to myself. I completely laid down and look at the stars wondering how tomorrow would play out. The morning is going to be very awkward. "Ty Lee.." I mumbled to myself. I just still also don't get it. She's an Airbender and probably will be an amazing one at it if I teach her some moves. I closed my eyes imagining Ty Lee in a monk's clothing doing air moves. Wow that would look amazing coming from someone to flexible. It's official I'm going to make her an amazing Airbender starting tomorrow. Although I think were going to need new clothes. I looked down at my torn clothes and decided that was a positive. I stood up and made an earth tent close to Ty's and finally rested my head down. I fell off into a dream land or what I thought was a dream land until I saw Roku.

_Aang's 'Dream'_

_I was surely in the spirit world although probably just in dream form. I looked around and noticed I was in a prairie and the grass was a little shorter then usual. I looked up and there was Roku floating as always. I bowed down to him before maintaining a regular stance. "Roku, Why am I in the spirit world?" I asked him. He bowed to me as well before speaking. "We needed to talk. You are not in the spirit world, this is indeed a dream I am just visiting you in it." He said as the surroundings changed. We were now on a mountain with a massive storm taking place. Roku motioned to a light in a nearby cave. The view zoomed in as I saw that it was just a fire. "Your abandoning your friends has led to this." He said as he motioned to the people sitting by the fire talking. "Zuko!" I yelled in a confusing manor. There was Zuko sitting by a fire with a girl. I looked closer at the girl before my eyes went wide. "…and Katara?" I said in a very confusing tone. What were those two doing together? "Zuko captured her for reasons I do not know." Said Roku. The only reason that the fire prince would capture Katara is to get to me. Right? "Shhh listen closely!" Roku whisper yelled in a calm tone._

_Why are you looking for my friends? Asked Katara. __He looked up at her. __"You'll find that out once we get to them." Said Zuko. __After a moment of silence finally Zuko broke the silence. __"I'm sorry for cutting your hand."__ My eyes went huge. Whoa did Zuko just apologize? Wait.. He cut her hand? __"Thank you…" Said Katara__ right before the surroundings changed again. Now I was back in the prairie with Roku still floating. "Why'd you show me that?" I said starting to get angry. He just continued looking at me. "You need to know what you are causing by your run away." He said calmly. "Let me out of this I don't want to see anymore." I said trying to control the anger growing inside me. He bowed his head and the next thing I knew someone was whispering my name "Aang.." Said the voice. "Wake up sleepy head." said the voice again with a giggle. Ty lee…_

_Aang's 'Dream' ends_

I heard her sweet voice and opened my eyes. She looked at me with a grin before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the tent. "Look at this!" She said while pointing at the sky. There was a big meteor shower going on. They weren't even close to hitting us but boy was it cool. I walked up to Ty Lee and smiled up at the sky with her. She stepped away from me doing flips and putting on a little show. She looked just beautiful underneath the light. She jumped up a little but was pushed further as air swept her up. I grinned. She just air bent to push herself further up. Ty Lee did about 5 flips in the air before landing gently on the ground and walking back over to me. "Hey you just air bended!" I said flailing my arms up. She did a small blush before turning away. I walked up behind her resting my hands on her shoulders. I just noticed she was a little shorter than me. She turned her head a little for me to see her gray eyes. I smiled down at her and she leaned back against me. I was a little surprised and moved my hands before placing them back again getting used to it. "It's so pretty.." She said as yet again she started to fall asleep in my arms. "Yah you sure are.." I mumbled to myself as I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her tent.

I laid her down gently putting her legs down first followed by her torso then her head. I walked over and sat down at the edge of the tent admiring the beauty of the meteor shower. The light coming from them was just amazing! After a little bit longer of looking at them I got back up and crawled towards Ty Lee. "Night Ty.." I whispered in her ear as I kissed **her** cheek. She smiled in her sleep before mumbling "Aang…" I grinned at that and left her tent. I yet again laid my head down and fell asleep hoping for no more spirit dreams.

**So… What did you think about this chapter? I really wanna know what you thought! Hey I have an idea! Tell me in a review : ) Review for another chapter! **


	4. The Training Begins

Chapter 4 Taang

The Training Begins

_Katara's Pov_

I woke up the next morning to a semi surprise of yet again being carried by Zuko. He noticed and pulled me off his shoulder. I gave him a quick thank you and he just kept walking. I rolled my eyes and followed him quietly. I can say I was enjoying not being on his shoulder. It was very uncomfortable for me and my stomach hurt because of the way he held me. It's very weird following my enemy but it's this or have him lash out at my brother and Toph. Hmmm… I looked down remembering that I left them there. I smiled at the thought of them butting heads without me there to keep them from going at each other. Zuko stopped suddenly and I bumped right into his back. "Ow…" I said as I rubbed my forehead. His back was solid like a rock, or just very muscular. Jeez how much muscle does he have? "Why the sudden stop?" I asked him. He turned back toward me with a finger to his lips. "Were being followed.." He whispered. Followed? Huh? I looked behind me not seeing anything. Then I looked further up the mountain and still nothing. Then we both heard a sudden movement and Zuko pulled me behind him. I was shocked by this. He was protecting me? Whoa who is this Zuko? I like it… I said while I blushed as much as I tried not to. Soon I snapped out of it as Zuko began to talk. "Who's there? Don't make me come find you!" He threatened. I stepped to the side trying to see if anyone came out. Just as I peered over his shoulder I saw it. There was several of them. I tucked myself closer behind Zuko and tried to get out of sight. "Alright, Alright you caught us." Said a man as he walked out from behind a boulder with his hands up and a large grin across his face. "I'm warning though, don't try anything stupid kids!" He said while putting his hands down and walking towards us. How long had they been following me and Zuko? Zuko then started to back up and I walked backwards making sure he didn't bump into me. That's when I started to step on snow. My eyes lit up and I poked Zuko and pointed to the snow. Both of us realizing what that meant started an attack.

Zuko jumped to the side and melted the snow as I bent the water left over as a weapon. "Ah so your both benders, how peculiar though. A fire bender and water bender traveling together." He said kind of shocked at the thought. I did have to say though it was strange how that happened. I was just about to attack the man when two arms grabbed me from behind and pulled me away. I screamed as a bag was thrown over my head. Using the water around me I bent what I had and hopefully smacked my attacker in the face. I figured yes when I heard an ow and the arms retreated. I pulled the bag off my head facing the man. He was bald and was very, very muscular and tall. He was intimidating but I continued any way with continuously hitting him with water whips. Once I was able to hold him in one spot I surrounded him with water and froze the water and left him there. I turned around and saw Zuko struggling against the other guy who apparently was also a bender unlike the man I just faced. I bent up some water and ran to go help Zuko.

_Meanwhile…_

_Ty Lee's Pov_

Hey, Ty wake up!" I heard Aangs voice ringing in my head as he gently shook me awake. I fluttered my eyes open and looked at Aang with a tired angry look that said 'this better be good'. He gave me a quick smile and pulled me out of the tent. "Hey yah morning! Why am I up so early?" I asked him noticing that it was only sun rise. He grinned at me. "It's time for you to start your air bending!" He exclaimed. What is he talking about? I gave him wide eyes before getting up and walking back to my tent. "Call me back again in about five hours." I said grumpily. I heard a sigh before I noticed I was back in front of Aang. I growled at him but sat down. "Why so early?" I whined to him. I am obviously very cranky and not in the mood to be training. I decided that there was only way out of this. "Can I just get one more hour?" I asked him with pleading eyes. I immediately saw him go mush in my hands and he nodded while hanging his head down. I quickly crawled back to my tent not wasting any time.

_One hour later…_

Yet again someone was shaking me awake and speaking my name oh so softly. "Hmm?" I asked the person. I heard a slight laugh and opened my eyes. Sure enough there was Aang shaking me. "It's been an hour it's time to start training." He said calmly. I groaned but got up.

We walked out into an open field and Aang bowed to me. I gave him a confused look but mimicked him and bowed back. He grinned at me and then spoke. "I'm sorry for waking you up early, but the air is most fresh and alive in the morning." He said to me. He did seem right. All the scents in the air were even more enhanced and the wind was blowing so beautifully. I have to say air is an amazing element. "Okay so um… what am I learning first?" I asked him and he just laughed. I folded my arms and leaned on my hips and then he finally realized I wasn't kidding. "Well were going to have to help you open your chi." He told me. "Chi?" I asked. "It's what helps let you use your ability and give you the freedom of it." He said with a smile. I nodded and watched. Aang sat down in the field and closed his eyes. After a while he opened his eye and looked at me. "Uh… your supposed to be doing this too." He said sheepishly. "Oh!" I said quickly and sat like how he was. "Concentrate on the air, as if it could pick you up and take you away with it." He said as if he were a great monk. I toke a deep breath and imagined myself just as he said. Before I knew it I felt like I was flying away, going with the wind. We sat like this for what seemed like hours but I was disturbed soon when Aang shook my shoulder softly and I opened my eyes. I was still sitting down but Aang was standing and we could see eye to eye. I looked down and there was a ball of air beneath me. "Whoa" I breathed. Aang smirked at me and I smiled back. "I think your ready to start." Is all he said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the giant air ball beneath me.

He told me to go into a fighting position and I did just that as he walked about 10 feet away and as well got in a fighting position. "Wait! I still don't know any moves!" I yelled over to him. He just shrugged and grinned at me. "Then make something up!" He told me. I got very nervous. I'm about to fight the avatar, he could easily whip me right off my feet. "This won't be fair though! You have control over 3 elements!" I exclaimed. He gave me a face knowing that when he got out of his fighting position. "That's true. How about you pick which element you want me to fight you with." He said with a smile. Well this could be a positive and a negative. I know that he's a master air bender and also water bender but I don't think he's a master earth bender. Still though with what he showed me when we went to the market yesterday, he could still defeat me. "How about water?" I asked. He raised an eye brow but nodded. In a way that would be easier considering were not around water. Aang got back into a fighting position and began.

_Nobody's Pov (Viewers Visual)_

In one swift movement Aang span in a circle absorbing all the water in the grass around him. Ty Lee's eyes widened but she stood there still ready to fight at any moment. Aang grinned at her and she finally moved. In an attempt she used the move that Aang told her to do while trying to prove to him that she's an air bender. Ty Lee squared her feet sliding one foot back and pushed her right hand forward trying to push out air but to no avail. She quickly became panicky and looking around for no reason. Aang just grinned at her and began his attack. Eventually Ty Lee noticed and just as he attacked she jumped out of the way. Yet again she tried another move thought up in her head. Ty Lee stood up straight and bent her right leg behind her left and spinning in a circle let out and amazing gust of wind toward Aang. Ty Lee was shocked by how she had knocked Aang over and more because she just air bended. Aang was as well surprised by the amazing amount of air shot at him. He stood up with wide eyes and absorbed more water. Ty Lee now realizing how she had focused to bring out the air, assumed another fighting position and attacked. Both charged at each other fighting for hours and taking tiny breaks here and there. After about four hours of fighting they stopped both falling to the ground exhausted.

_Aang's Pov_

"Well you finally did it!" I exclaimed to her with a grin. She smiled back at me taking lots of deep breaths. "Water?" I said while pulling out some fresh water from the plants. She nodded and I walked over to her dropping some in her open mouth. Eventually she put her hand up and I stopped. "Where did you learn to bend the water out of plants?" She asked me. I sat back down and turned to her. "Well, me and my friends ran into a blood bender once and she taught Katara to bend the water out of the plants around her, and blood bending.." I said slowing down near the end and hanging my head down. Katara was really upset when she was kind of forced into learning how to blood bend. No one talked about it in front of her. I looked back up at Ty Lee and she just nodded and looked up at the sky. I fell back on the ground looking at the sky too. "We really need new clothes." Said Ty finally breaking the silence. I looked at both hers and my clothes. She was completely right. I stood up walking over to her and held out my hand. She looked up at me then toke my hand. I pulled her up and we walked back down to the Market.

When we walked into the market we noticed it wasn't really that busy like yesterday. I looked at Ty Lee confused and she just shrugged. I didn't bother to talk about it and so we went in search of a clothes stand. As we walked by we only saw several stands open and the ones that were open were completely empty not even a merchant. "Oh look at these!" Exclaimed Ty Lee as we passed by a stand called Jasmine clothing. I looked at the clothes before trying to find the merchant. Still no one there. "Uh which ones do you want?" I asked Ty. She pointed at about 5 different things and I just put up 2 fingers. She lowered her head back down to the clothes and picked 2 things. I picked them up and handed them to her and left five silver pieces to pay for them. We continued on our way until yet again, Ty saw some clothes except this time for me. I do have to say they are nice clothes. I grabbed the clothes and left the last silver coins there.

As we arrived back at camp I made a quick box for Ty Lee to get changed in. When she came out my eyes almost popped out of my head. She was beautiful just breath taking. I looked away quickly before changing myself. I was wearing what seemed to be a fire nation students clothes. I shrugged and faced Ty Lee. She laughed a little and then grinned. "You do know your wearing a students clothes right?" She said with another giggle. "I kinda figured, besides you're the one that picked it out!" I said while I pointed at her. She grinned and shrugged. I didn't really care I was just happy to be in a different pair of clothes. Although I did prefer my air monk clothes over fire nation clothes any day. They were much lighter and easier to move around in! I grinned over at Ty Lee. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I let go of it real quick to make a quick sitting spot then grabbed it again. We both sat down on the new bench and I looked over at her. She was blushing like crazy and all I could do was smile. "Ya know these past few days have probably been the best days since the invasion on the fire nation." I said while I leaned back a little and looked up at the sky. "Really?" She asked sounding kind of surprised at what I had said. I looked over at her and nodded while I smiled. She blushed even more and looked away. "You just really brighten the day." I said while still smiling. I couldn't stop smiling it was like my lips were just pinned where they were but I didn't mind. I liked it. I looked over at Ty Lee and she was smiling too. "Wow.." Was all she managed to say.

The wind blew ever so softly and Ty Lee's hair went with it but soon that pleasant breeze became harder until it was vicious. "What's going on?" Asked Ty Lee raising her voice above the roaring wind. "I don't know!" I yelled to her. I quickly grabbed her hand and ran towards the tents. We both dove into her tent and I put up an extra barrier to help block the wind. It was like a tornado was coming through. I heard screams coming from down in the town. My eyes went wide and I looked over at Ty. "We have to go help them!" I yelled to her. The wind was still very loud it was blowing right into the tent. "Help who?" Was all I managed to hear her say. "The villagers!" I yelled back. She gave me a look that seemed to say 'are you crazy?'. I looked at her giving her eyes that I knew she couldn't say no to. Before I knew it we were out in the crazy wind storm heading down towards the town. The wind had actually gotten worse than it was. I had to almost walk blind because of the pressure of the wind and things getting whipped in my face. We both ran down the hill hand in hand. "We need to stop the wind from hitting all the villagers!" I yelled to her. She looked over and nodded. I let go of her hand and span a big circle of air around us so we could breath better.

As we entered the town we both opened are eyes up wide. There was clothes and food and even some animals all over the place. Some of the stands were completely tipped over or just completely wrecked. "Kar! Kar! Where are you? Has anyone seen my little boy?" Yelled a woman as she ran through the streets with tears. "We need to help her find her son!" I screamed over the wind to Ty Lee. She nodded again and we ran up to the woman. She nodded her head furiously as we asked if we could help find her son. Ty Lee went with the woman and I went on my own. We went in different directions. "Kar! Hello? Kar!" I yelled down the streets. I heard crying further down an alley way and quickly sprinted towards it. I turned and there sat a little boy crying hysterically. "Kar?" I asked over the wind. The boy looked up and nodded still crying. "Have you seen my mommy?" I said trying to hold back tears. I nodded to him and motioned for him to come to me. He stood up quickly and ran over to me. I picked up the boy and ran down the alley and looked for his mother and Ty Lee. I pressed the boys face down and away from the winds. There was debris flying around every where and I had to duck a lot. "Ty Lee?" I screamed. She appeared around the corner and motioned for me to come to her. I quickly ran holding on to the boy stronger and entered a tiny under ground cave. " What are you doing in here?" I asked her gasping for air. "His mother figured he might have gone here but apparently not." She said nodding towards the boy in my arms. Ty Lee turned around and ran into the crowd of people and returned with the boys mother. "Kar!" Yelled the woman as I set the boy down. He ran right into his mothers arms and she kissed him all over his face before giving him a tight hug. She put him down and grabbed his hand and led him into the crowd. Soon though he reappeared and came over and hugged me around my legs. "Thank you for saving me." He said before again disappearing in the crowd. I grinned and knew I did a good job. I looked back over at Ty Lee and noticed she was smirking and leaning on her hip. "What?" I asked. She just shook her head and grabbed my hand and led me out of the underground cave.

I quickly remade an enlarged air ball to make breathing easier. There was a much louder roaring now and we turned around. Not so far away was an amazingly large tornado heading right for the town. Ty Lee jumped behind me and grabbed on. She was trembling like crazy to a point where I was shaking myself. "T- T- Tornado!" She screamed. I turned around quickly and grabbed her pulling her as close as possible. I let go and held her shoulders so she was looking at me. "This is your first test. Stopping a tornado." I said to her. Her eyes opened as wide as possible and she shook her head like a mad man. "No, no, no I can't do this!" She yelled as she sank to the floor. I went down to her level and cupped her cheeks in my hands and made her look up at me. "I know you can!" I said to her with a smile. She looked at me with pleading eyes. Just basically begging me not to do this. "Think of all the lives you'll save!" I exclaimed to her. She still shook her head no. "I'll be right beside you directing you on what to do." I told her giving one last try. She looked up at me and paused. She finally nodded and I helped her up. We both looked at the tornado that was quickly coming upon the little town. " You need to steer it away from the town." I said to her quickly. She gave me a crazy look. "You need to let out an amazing amount of air to the top of the tornado and direct away. She nodded and we began running toward the tornado ready to take it on.

**Sorry for the delay! I didn't want to wait so long but I had a lot of homework this week! I should be posting again by the weekend! Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you to those who did review! I'm looking for 3 more reviews to unlock the 5****th**** chapter which will be the most action packed yet! With more Zutara and a little bit of Mai! (for my dear friend *******) Next chapter: Battle of the Tornado.**

_**Keep reading for more of my fan fiction!**_


	5. Battle of the Tornado

R&R

AtlA Ty laang

Chapter 5:Battle of the Tornado

_Ty Lee's Pov_

Both me and Aang charged at the tornado in front of us. It was huge, amazingly huge. We ran down the street still with debris flying in our faces. The tornado was basically at the edge of the city now and we sped up. As we arrived at the base of the tornado we split up going on different sides of it. I jumped up on a nearby house and focused really hard on air. I closed my eyes and envisioned what I would do. I then opened my eyes and began. I started off with squaring my feet. Then closing my hands together in a praying way I took a deep breath. I flung my arms out to the left and right then smacked them together in the middle. I pulled my whole body back then pushed forward with all my strength and let out an extraordinary amount of wind toward the tornado. I looked up at the enormous tornado. It was being steered away from the town. Aang was at the base letting out small gusts of wind toward it, helping it along. I flipped down off the house and ran to his side immediately helping him. We both ran from left to right letting out gusts of air.

After what seemed hours of fighting off this tornado it finally became smaller and just became a small breeze. People hesitantly emerged from the underground caves looking around at all the damage done. Both Aang and me stood at the edge of town panting and smiling at each other. Right when we thought we would get an applause we heard a scream. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ARE BEAUTIFUL TOWN!" screamed someone down the street. Lots of eyes turned to us and before we knew it a mob had formed. They were mad at us? I looked over at Aang with a confused scared look he just shrugged and looked back at the mob. "What did we do?" I asked Aang. "I guess with some of the air bending we did, we must have destroyed some things." He said. That does sound possible but still couldn't they just be thankful that we saved them. How selfish of them! I looked down on them with disappointment. "What's going on!" Yelled someone from the mob. There was a big roar of talking then it all stopped abruptly when a fireball went up in the air. My eyes opened wide and I looked at Aang. He just held his hand out and I grabbed on. He pulled me in close basically hugging me from behind. He bent his knees and jumped using air to power it. We were jumping from house top to house top. Right when we were basically above the mob someone spotted us and pointed. "Their getting away?" The person screamed. I scanned through the clouds and spotted the fire nation soldiers. Aang noticed too and sped up. "Were going to have to go in the water." He said while trying to stay calm. "Just fill up with as much air as possible then when the time is right I'll move the water off your face so you can breath under water." He said directionally. I nodded and before I knew it we arrived at the docks. It was a small lake but it was the towns only use of water. I thought back to Aang's instructions and filled up with air. I was amazed at how much I was bringing in. I felt Aang' s chest push up against my back and knew he was doing the same. We jumped off the last house from the dock and emerged ourselves in water.

The water was freezing cold and I actually started shivering. Aang noticed and pulled me in closer. I blushed at that. Although he was really skinny he was very strong. Must be the fact that he's an earth bender. Before I knew it he was bending a giant air bubble around us and I let out air. He did as well. It was still freezing even at just below the water. I looked up and saw lots of people gathered on the dock looking for us or waiting. I soon realized that Aang was still holding on to me tightly and blushed again. I looked back up at the water top and noticed the water was moving fiercely. "Aang." I said. "Hmm?" He replied. "Look up." I said while I looked up. His head moved and he was looking up as well. "What could that mean?" I asked. He shrugged. I looked back over at the docks and saw people running off them while pointing over our heads out into the lake. I turned my head in that direction and saw it. There was a huge spinning spiral going deeper and deeper into the lake. I pushed myself up against Aang and he held on tighter. "What do we do?" I asked completely terrified. "I'm going to need to take this one." He blurted out most likely still in shock. I turned around in his arms to face him. "Are you crazy?" I basically yelled at him. "You can only air bend and I can water bend, you need to get out of the water and as far away from this as possible. I have a feeling this is a water tornado and it's a lot stronger than the other one." He said. I looked down and when I faced him again a tear was running down my face. He wiped it away with his thumb and looked at me. I gave him pleading eyes. Trying to beg him not to go. He gave me one last hug and swam out of the air bubble. I started swimming to the top then to the shore.

_Aang's Pov_

I hate leaving Ty back there but I'm the avatar and that means saving all people. I believe that she will do perfectly fine on her own until I get back. I used water bending to help boost me toward the spiral. I started off by spinning it the other way to slow it down. It only worked slightly but then maintained it's original form. I had to think about this. I need to move the tornado off the water to keep it from using the water. I used the water around me to bring me up to the top of the tornado and then began to push the tornado away with huge amounts of air. It took quiet a while but eventually I moved it on land. The tornado still had some water left so I quickly bent that out of the picture. I then retried to unwind it . This time though I rocketed myself inside the tornado and un did it from the inside. I was spinning so fast though that I was losing air. I slowed down and noticed that the tornado was gone but a giant air ball was suspending me in air. I looked down at the ground and scanned the area for Ty but I couldn't find her. It was such a horrible sight. Tree's were de rooted and there was debris in the water. People were tucked behind buildings and pulling their family's closer. It was an absolutely horrifying sight. I directed my attention away from the town to look for Ty Lee. I brought myself back down to the ground and searched.

After looking for about an hour I decided that I should use Toph's method of seeing. I squared my feet and closed my eyes concentrating on the ground. I felt for movement and received it. The was a grunt and then some crying coming from behind me. I opened my eyes and turned around. No one. "Help!" Came the desperate cry of a girl. I rushed over and there sat Ty Lee. She was buried underneath rocks face down. I quickly moved the rocks off of her and helped her up. As soon as she stood up she fell back down with a cry of pain. I caught her quickly and picked her up bridal style. " My ankle.." Was all she managed to get out between cry's of pain. I looked down at her ankle and noticed it was bleeding, badly. I ran into the town and looked for some sort of medical supplies. I finally found some and laid her down on the ground. I noticed it was a lot more bloodier than before and picked her up again and brought her to the docks. I bent some water out of the lake and washed away the blood. Quickly, I grabbed some medical wrap and tape. I lifted her leg up and began wrapping her ankle. She continually let out screams. I tried to calm her but it didn't work. I just ignored the screams and focused on her ankle. I finished and stood her up. She refused to stand on her right foot though. I just agreed with her and picked her up again. I was surprised no one was attacking us as we walked out of town. Not even a word came out of anyone's mouth. I looked from side to side at all the people and just kept walking forward. I walked up the mountain and arrived at the camp site. I laid Ty in her tent and started to pack up. I got rid of any evidence that we were there before grabbing my glider. When I opened it there were some holes in the wings and the tail wings were completely gone. I looked back at Ty Lee before setting out away to find a replacement for the tail wing.

It was kind of warm outside but still enough to shiver from. I then quickly searched for wood of any sort. There was still some wood left over from where I found the wood for the fire. I quickly grabbed it and placed it down. I picked up a rock and squished it in my hand and opened my hand afterward. I put my fingers an inch away from the tip and bent it straight up into a point. Now after making a knife I began to cut away extra wood. I pulled out my glider and matched up the glider and piece of wood. They were perfect matches. I pulled out some water I brought along and dug up some soil. Quickly I bent a bowl up and put what little soil I had into the bowl and ground it up real fine. Then I added in the water and used a tiny stick to stir them together. I looked up thinking about how this looked. It seemed as if I was on a cooking show… with the element. I grinned at the though but soon turned back to my concoction. "Wha la! Make shift glue!" I exclaimed to myself. I quickly attached the two pieces of wood together and after about five minutes of holding them together let go and froze the water and hardened the soil in the glue. I opened my glider and looked at my handy work. As I admired it I noticed I still had yet to patch. No big deal. I simply took off my sock and ripped it into the needed amount of fabric to help the glider go into flight. I sewed on the fabric for what seemed was hours but was only minutes. I opened the glider ran and before I knew it I was soaring through the air again heading back towards camp. "Hold on Ty, I'm coming" I mumbled to myself. I flew up and down soaring back and forth and sped up.

_Zuko's Pov_

It was nearly night time and instead of continuing on our journey to find our friends we just ended up being captured ourselves. Turns out the man that I was fighting earlier was an earth bender and single handedly took both Katara and me on. As of right now… well were just being lugged around in cages. Katara and me were put in the same cage. She just sat there and looked down as if in deep thought. Sometimes I really wish I knew what goes on in her head. I have only been traveling with her for a day and noticed that she's always thinking. "Any suggestions on how to escape?" She questioned under her breath while looking up. I shook my head. She returned to staring at the bottom of the cage. We wouldn't have been in this mess up if that earth bender wasn't so good. I looked over at the man that took on Katara and me. He was tall and muscular and obviously the leader of this little gang. Every time someone would report to him they would refer to him as 'general' or 'commander' even 'boss'. I looked away from him up at the sky. It was just sunset and the clouds were glimmering with colors. "It's actually very pretty." Said Katara. She too was looking up at the clouds. She must have noticed me looking. "It sure is.." I answered back.

Her eyes were glassy as if she was about to break down and cry but I noticed it was fear. "Huh." I grunted. She looked over at me clearly confused. I just shrugged and looked down. She looked at me then back at the sky. I often noticed during our travels that she looked at me a lot. I even caught her blushing when I made the fire. "So much for two day travel trip." She said with a slight laugh in her voice. "So we got side tracked. We could take on all these guys." I plainly stated. She just rolled her eyes and grinned. "Hey quite in there you two!" Yelled the man driving. There was some rustling then more talking. "What's going on?" Asked a familiar voice. "Oh nothing boss, the two in the back were just talking to much." Said the driver. I figured that voice was the boss. He came around to the side of the cage. "Hey, you two love birds keep it down. Your distracting the driver." He said with a slight laugh. Love birds? What is he talking about. I looked up at Katara and a look of disgust was on her face. "I'm not that bad looking.." I mumbled underneath my breath. "Huh?" questioned Katara. I just shook my head and looked away. Well if I'm going to be stuck in here mine as well sleep. I laid my head down and dozed off. Soon though I was waken up to a horrible surprise. "Zuko! Zuko, Wake up!" Screamed the voice of Katara.

Ty Lee's Pov

I was dreaming I knew I was. Everything is too beautiful for it to be real. I was in a field of colors. Flowers were dancing in the breeze and the sky was filled with nice puffy clouds, what a sight. My hair was down and blowing right along with the flowers. I looked down and noticed I was standing on my right foot and there was no pain. My ankle was better. I took a step forward and really got a good look at everything. Yellow tulips were a thin liner of the field and white and red roses filled in with speckles of violets all around. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I closed my eyes and inhaled, smelling all of the flowers in the field. I fell to the floor and curled up feeling better than ever. I stood up on my hands and began to dance around in the field. Then at the peak of my happiness fire began to sweep through the field and the gentle wind became fierce, whipping my hair into my face. My eyes flipped open and I was soaring through the sky, someone holding me close, I figured it was Aang and settled into his arms. The winds stayed fierce as if I was still in the burning field of flowers. It was extremely hot and it was beginning to rain. I looked forward finding it hard to keep my eyes open with the rain pelting my face and noticed that the dark clouds extended all over the sky. "It's a good thing your finally awake." Came Aang voice in my ear. He was talking right into my ear over the wind. "Why?" I semi yelled to him. I noticed that the glider was rebuilt for two people because of the long bar in the middle. "When I came back after you passed out I noticed that there were some fire nation soldiers coming toward you. They were far off but close enough. I grabbed you quickly but they saw me as I took off into the sky." Aang said kind of ashamed. I guess that would explain the fire balls flying past us. I stole a glance behind us and noticed about 5 fire nation blimps gaining on us. "What are we going to do about them?" I yelled to Aang. I glanced back at the blimps as well and he became anxious and sped up. "When we started flying there was only two!" He yelled. All I know is that we needed to land. I noticed some mountains and scanned them for a quick and easy escape route. "Down there!" I yelled as I pointed to cave down in the mountains. Aang pointed the glider straight down and I screamed. He pulled up right before we crashed into a tree and dove into the cave. I fell off the glider when we got and the cave and ended up scraping my knee. I stood up on my left foot and hopped over to the edge of the cave and looked up at the blimps. They had gone in several directions one was right over head and I jumped inside the cave and bumped into Aang. He fell over just as I turned around. "Whoa, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I placed my hands over my mouth. He picked himself up and shrugged. I hopped over to him and dusted off his shoulders. He grinned at me and I gave him a sheepish smile. He noticed I was still standing / hopping on one foot and bent a stool. He held out his hand and I took it. He helped me over to the chair and after I sat he made his own chair. I looked down at my ankle and I swear horror must have over come my face. It was medically wrapped but the whole cast was red with blood. I knew that it was bad but I didn't think it was this bad. I must have passed out while Aang was carrying me back to camp. "How's your ankle feeling?" he asked probably seeing my expression after looking at my ankle. "It hurts a lot." I said softly. I looked outside and noticed that it was sunset. "Were going to need a fire." I said. Aang looked out side and nodded. "I'll be back soon with some wood." He said while he stood up and started out of the cave.

It had been about 10 min since Aang left and I was beginning to become bored. I noticed that he was able to save the food basket and I basically dove for it. I landed on my stomach with the basket inches from my hand. I extended my arm farther and just grabbed the basket. I pulled it in close and returned back to my seat awkwardly. I opened the basket and looked at what food was in the basket. There was some fruit and vegetables on one side and then on the other side were all the meats. I really wanted to eat one but I would have to cook it first and there was no fire. I pulled out a fruit and was about to take a bite when I heard something. It sounded like music. No whistling. No not even that, it was talking. I hid behind my tiny stool and watched as a group of people came into the cave. They ranged from very old people all the way to a tiny 5 year old. "We'll have camp here!" Exclaimed a muscular man. He seemed like he was the leader or something. It appeared that there were about 30 people crowding into the cave. I was surprised none of them noticed me. In a matter of minutes there were tents being set up all over the cave. Fires sprout everywhere and the cave became loud with talking. I was still watching these people when I saw Aang walk in. He noticed the people and quickly looked for me. I waved my hand and he dove over to me. He dropped a piece of wood but I caught it just before it hit the ground. "What's going on in here?" He whispered. I shrugged and quickly grabbed his hand. I was shaking crazily and I was scared at the same time. Aang pulled me closer to him and quietly made a wall that extended about 10 feet across. He closed the end closest to the strange people but left the one open that was the cave opening. "We can't leave yet, its beginning to rain." He said while looking at me closely. I dropped my head and leaned up against the cave wall. We were stuck in here where these people could easily find us. Aang came and sat next to meet and put a reassuring arm around me. "Just try to sleep, if anyone finds us I'll.." his voice trailed off. I just nodded and leaned into him. I felt his head on mine and dozed off.

**I'm soooooo sorry about the lateness about posting this chapter! I have been caught up in school and doing homework. **

**In other news though… I hope to be posting within 2 weeks time. Just keep up and check back often for another chapter! ****I hope to be getting some reviews on this chapter! **

***+*+*+*+*+*+ Review*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ Review*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Review*+*+*+*+*+*+***


	6. The Strangers

R&R

AtlA Ty laang

Chapter 6:The Strangers

_ Aang's Pov_

Ty lee fell asleep immediately. She was just laying she would shudder every now and then I figured from a dream or just the cold. I listened to the people in the cave. They were happy as ever. There was music everywhere and laughter. The tent right on the other side of the wall was not filled with laughter or music though. I could hear people talking. "I think that we should keep camp here for a little, at least a month." Said a mans voice. A month! Me and Ty lee would have to get out incognito… or join them. Who knows maybe they would accept me and Ty. "What about food, and the children? You want them to grow up in a cave!" yelled a woman. I do have to say it isn't a very good living condition. "We could make this permanent. Think about how happy everyone is in here. There is a roof over our heads and this is a tunnel which means we can still expand. There are some trees around and I saw a few animals grazing. This could be our final home ground." Said the man in a reassuring tone. He seemed very confident about living here. I wonder who these people are though. "What if the soldiers find us! They would burn this place down." The woman said very fiercely. She must mean fire nation soldiers. I glanced down at Ty Lee. If the fire nation soldiers come here they would capture her. Maybe if we join these people we would have a good chance of not being found. Plus we wouldn't have to keep running. Although I'm not running from anyone. It's more of helping Ty Lee not get caught. If Azula found her… I don't know what I would do without Ty Lee. "Fine. We will stay here for a week and ask what the others think of living here, permanently." Said the woman. I heard some laughter and then the voices were gone. I laid my head back down on Ty's and fell asleep as well.

I was abruptly woken up by Ty Lee with a big smile. I was confused and I think my expression showed it. "Why are you so smiley?" I quickly asked her. She didn't say anything but she grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the little house and into the crowd of people. My eyes went wide and I was surprised that she was brave enough to come in here. "Ummm what are we doing in here?" I said while trying to keep up with her. She came to a stop and turned around with a grin on her face. "When I woke up this morning I went to get some sunlight and forgot about these people, and well they noticed me." she said then grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a tent. "What are we doing in here?" I asked. She rolled her eyes most likely at the fact that I kept asking questions. "Do you like this tent?" She quickly asked. I nodded then shrugged. "It's nice." I said while looking around. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Good!, cause its ours!" She basically screamed. My eyes went wide and I looked at her before pulling her down to the ground. "What do you mean its ours?" I whisper yelled. She slightly smiled and looked at me with her gray eyes. "Well the leader, guy, person was the one who spotted me and demanded to know what I was doing near his campsite, so I told him about you and me, although I used different names, and how we were on a 'trip' just traveling, and after talking to the people in his little group he asked if you and me wanted to stay with them. So I said yes!" She squealed again before rolling around on the ground. I can't believe she did this. I'm mad and happy at the same time. Mad because she didn't ask me about staying with them, and happy cause at least we don't need to keep running. "So you said something about names, what exactly did you call 'us'." I calmly asked. She sat back down and faced me. "I'm now known as Luna and you, Rye." She said giving me her signature smile. I just shook my head with a smile and looked down. She put her hand on my chin and made me look up at her. She was inches from my face and my heart was beating fast. She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before jumping out of the tent and leaving me there eyes wide and cheeks red.

_ Katara's Pov_

It was crazy there was fire everywhere and Zuko was still asleep in the little cage. "Zuko! Zuko, Wake up!" I screamed. He jumped up quickly banging his head on the top of the cage. "What!" He screamed back. I just held my head down and knew that he would realize soon. The fire was growing around the cage and there wouldn't be much time until we would be trapped. I lifted my head back up and noticed that Zuko had finally gotten out of the cage. He grabbed my hand quickly and pulled me along with him. He was running toward the fire not even any hesitation in his step. He pulled me in close and jumped high up over the flames that singed the bottom of my shoes. We both fell to the ground abruptly before scrambling to get up. "You okay?" He asked quickly while he grabbed my hand again. I nodded and we started running until a streak of lightning flashed in front of us. Either it was Ozi or Azula and my guess was Azula. I turned and sure enough there was Azula. "Do you think we can take her?" I said while I looked at Zuko. He had a look on his face that seemed to say 'I'm not sure'. "Oh look who it is!" said Azula in a devilish surprised voice. She began to move forward while igniting her fists in blue flames. Both me and Zuko readied to attack. "I won't attack just tell me where she is." She said calmly. I looked at Zuko who just like me was confused. "Who?" He asked emotionlessly. "Ty Lee!" laughed Azula. Isn't that the jumpy girl? Yah. She is one of Azula's so called 'friends'. "We don't know where she is." Said Zuko sternly. "Oh Zuzu come now, don't lie to your sister!" She screamed then shot two blue flames at me and Zuko. I jumped in the air while the blue ball whizzed past and I absorbed what little water was in the ground. I looked at Zuko, who's fists as well, were surrounded with fire only his is orange. I turned back towards Azula who was advancing on me instead of Zuko. "Wrong move!" I screamed to her and picked up all the water in all the living things around and pushed it all towards her. It was night time which gave me an advantage. She picked her wet self up and started again except this time scrapping her fingers against the ground making her fingers spark with electricity. My eyes went wide and I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge this one. She thrusted her arm forward and sent a bolt of electricity my way. I was to stunned to move and right before it hit me I was knocked to the ground. Zuko had pushed me away just in time although didn't act like a hero and came down with me. "So much for Mai I take it." Grinned Azula. I was happy it was dark because my face flushed with red. I was able to see Zuko's eyes widen in the dark. I apparently wasn't the only one surprised by this comment. He got up and charged Azula, fists flaming and eyes glowing. I watched her eyes widen but she shook out of it and charged at him as well, fists flaming blue. She is such a hot head. I stood up and pulled up some water that I had dropped before and charged as well. Zuko and Azula were both fighting with long arms of fire. Azula didn't notice me as I crept behind her and attacked. I hit her right in a pressure on her neck and she fell to the ground. "We better get out of here before she can move again." I said to Zuko he nodded and took one more look at his sister. She laid on the floor with an expression of hatred in her eyes. The cage had obviously been ambushed by the fire nation. Azula most likely sent them all after the little pack of earth benders. I gave her a look of disgust and grabbed Zuko's wrist and dragged him away.

Ty Lee's Pov

It was already sunset and I'm sure that I'm still blushing from what I did in the tent. I was sitting on a log around the nearest campfire. I would look up at the stars but I'm in a cave so I'll have to settle for sitting there by myself. I can't help but notice all the boys in this place. Almost everyone single one that appeared to be my age was staring at me with a weird expression. Some of them were cute but I still really like Aang. I looked down at the fire and remembered that day when I ran away.

_Flashback…_

"_She could easily become overwhelmed and fall! I will not!" My coach exclaimed. " You dare disobey me! I am at a much higher rank than you! Now do as I say and light the net on fire!" Azula screamed at him. He looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes and lit the safety net beneath me on fire. I soon began to sweat and started to lose my balance. " Ty Lee if you were really not weak then you could cross this with no problem!" She told me devilishly…_

_End Flashback…_

I shuddered at that thought. She was so hooked on proving me to be weak and she succeeded, kinda.

Two hands went over my eyes and I smiled. I knew that those soft yet hard hands were Aang's. "What are you doing?" I asked jokingly. He moved away and put his arm around my waist while he sat down. I think that in that moment all the boys immediately hated Aang. I looked over at Aang and his gray eyes were staring right back at me. I smiled and I really think my cheeks went red. I leaned in closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. It seemed like a perfect moment. I remember when I first thought of Aang as the type of person that was my enemy, that's a silly thought. It's been about a week and I've fallen head over heels in love with him. Music started to play and everyone got up and headed to it. Aang grabbed my hand and stood up and I did too and we walked towards the music too.

We entered a huge circle with a huge fire in the middle and the 'band' off to the side. There were lots of seats around the fire and people dancing around the fire. I pulled Aang along to an empty seat and sat down. He wrapped his arm back around my waist and I leaned in again. After the song ended everyone clapped and all the teens stepped into the circle. I didn't move to get up, although I would have if I knew the song, and Aang didn't get up either. We sat there as the music started and we watched until my view was blocked by a person in front of me. A hand appeared near me and I looked up. It was one of the boys that was staring at me. "Would you like to dance, Luna?" Said the boy. I looked over at Aang who's expression was straight, he didn't seem mad but more bothered. He just nodded his head and got up. The boy pulled me out to the dance floor and put his hands on my waist. "I'm Noah." He said with a smile. I gave him a half hearted smile and looked back at Aang. The music started and we began to dance.

Noah first began with a spin then he dipped me and I put my leg up. He pulled me back up and put his hands back on my waist. There were several steps to the side then he picked me up over his head and span me. I think I was blushing cause he smiled at me, he is very strong. He gently put me back on the ground and repeated the dip, spin, and lift several times before changing it up. Instead of a dip he bounced me a little before throwing me in the air. My instincts in the air are to always do flips and that's exactly what I did. When I landed I landed on my left foot making sure I didn't hit my right ankle. There were several more dance moves before the song was ever and we clapped. Noah grabbed my hand and leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I went into shock and hopped back over to Aang. His face was red with anger and he looked like he was going to kill someone. I just sat down next to him and grabbed his hand and laid my head down on his shoulder and I he relaxed a little. I looked up at him and he looked down at me and I just smiled. He resumed putting his arm around my waist.

When the music stopped playing I was already falling asleep and I knew I wouldn't make it back to the tent. "Ty are you tired?" Whispered Aang's voice in my ear. I nodded and felt one hand beneath my knees and one on my back. I was lifted up and carried back to the tent. I was laid down and a kiss landed on my cheek and I fell asleep.

Aang's Pov

I woke up slightly earlier due to the fact that I was woken up. I thought that it would be Ty Lee waking me up with a smile but it was someone banging on the tent. "Wake up in there! If you join us, you work!" Yelled a man's voice. There was retreating footsteps and then silence. I turned and looked over at Ty Lee. She was still fast asleep. I gently shook her awake and she looked up at me. "What?" She asked sleepily. I grinned at her. "We have to 'work'." I said to her. She appeared dumbfounded yet still had that hint of sleepy. "Ugh!" She moaned. I got up and pulled on a hat that was in the tent and turned back to Ty Lee who was just sitting on the floor. "Come on 'Luna', get ready to go work." I said partially laughing. She just glared at me, stood up, and walked over to me wrapping her arms around my neck. I don't like where this is going. She leaned in and all I felt were two fingers on my neck and then I fell to the floor. "Don't mock me ever again!" She said with a grin. I just rolled my eyes and sat there motionless. "When will I be able to move?" I asked. She looked back down at me and shrugged. "Maybe 20 minutes." She said and stuck out her tongue then disappeared out of the tent.

After what seemed like hours of waiting I felt my body tingle and I tried to move my hand. To my good fortune I was able to move again. I stood up slowly and made my way out of the tent on weak knees. The cave floor was cold and there wasn't much light but I could still see. I looked around for Ty Lee and finally found her doing some work. She saw me and smiled. She had a huge vase on her head and was going to a even bigger bowl. I trudged on over to her and she dumped the water in the bowl. "You took a long time, are you like a girl or something?" She smirked at me. I just laughed. "They need you over by the wood, Rye." She smiled and pointed over to a few boys that were chopping wood. I nodded and started to walk over to them. One boy sneered at me and the others glared. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking up to the man in charge of wood cutting. "Ah, Rye is it?" He asked. I nodded and he directed me over to a chopping block. "I'm Juno, the leader of this whole little tribe." He said to me. Wow I finally get to meet this guy. "Since you decided to join us your going to have to work to stay." He said with a big smile. He was a tall guy with hazel eyes and tanned skin. Hazel eyes… isn't that fire nation? "Are you descended from the fire nation?" I asked out of curiosity. He smiled. "Yes, I can tell you've noticed my eyes. We are from all over the place. You could say were gypsies but really we were lucky enough to escape the fire nation." He said. "So your all descended from the fire nation?" I asked cautiously. His smile faded a little and he looked directly at me. "No. We are from all over the place. We are all different elements some can bend and others can't." He calmly said. Wait all over the place? "Do you even have air benders?" I asked in a hopeful tone. He looked at me like a crazy person and shook his head. A look of dismay crossed my face and I picked up an axe. Juno just nodded and walked away. I picked up the axe way above my head and slammed It down so hard I cracked part of the cave floor.

Once I finished working for the day I returned to the tent and found Ty Lee laying down with her eyes closed. I could tell she wasn't sleeping cause she was fiddling with her thumbs. "Ty?" I said. She opened her eyes and smiled immediately. She jumped right up and hugged me. I hugged her back although I was very confused. "What's going on?" I asked. She pulled away still smiling and pulled me down to the ground. "Nothing I was just happy to see you." She said while still smiling. "Yah okay what's really up?" I asked sternly. Her smile faded and she looked at me. "I heard about you splitting the cave floor. I only thought that you were angry at me." She said while she hung her head down. I just looked at her. Her brown hair was tied back in a braided pony tail and her clothes a little dirty. Her cast was stained brown from dried blood and she looked tired. "I'm not mad at you. I was just upset cause I found out about all these people." I smiled as I lifted her head up. She moved my hand away from her face and looked at me. "Who are these people then?" She asked suddenly becoming very interested. "They escaped from the fire nation. There a bunch of mixed benders living together. All the elements." I paused. "Except air." I dropped my head. Ty Lee pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. "So what if it's just me and you against everyone else. That just makes us special." She said with a smile. I looked back over at her and grinned. She's right. I laid down and she laid down next to me. With both looked at each other until we fell asleep. Neither of us knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

**I hope that that last sentence really got you interested. I tried to make this a good chapter because I have school tomorrow which really gets in the way of writing. If I don't post for a long long time it's only because of school! **

**Let me know what you though about this chapter! REVIEW! **

***+*+*Review*+*+*+*+*+Review*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Review*+*+*+*+*+* Review*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Review*+*+*+*+*+*Review*+*+***


	7. Getting Away

R&R

AtlA Ty laang

Chapter 7: Getting Away

Zuko's Pov

It was still dark out and as I far as I knew, we were in a uninhabited area without any trees at all. I had to use more of my clothes to make a fire only because it was freezing outside. Yet again when I ripped off a piece of my clothing I saw Katara blush before she turned away and began to bite her fingers. I just smirked and lit the fabric on fire. "This will only last us about an hour so try to sleep." I said plainly. I was surprised that we had gotten away from Azula and even more amazed that we had a fire.

Katara looked back up and stared at the fire, the light dancing in her eyes. It was weird how it seemed in her eyes. It was alive and free. Whenever Mai was near a fire the light of it barely hit her eyes. She was plain and didn't have expressions, just like me. "Mai…" I mumbled. Katara looked up. "Hmm?" She hummed. I just shook my head and stared at the fire and sat down.

I looked back over at Katara. She was still staring at the fire, apparently in deep thought. She looked confused about something yet scared at the same time. Whatever it was it was important. She's probably thinking about her friends or the Avatar. Last I heard she had a thing with him. I cringed at that thought. I don't know why but that bothers me. I didn't notice that I was still staring at Katara until she was looking right back at me. I think my face went red and I turned away.

I laid down and looked up at the sky. The moon was right above us and was only a half moon but still very bright. There was a howl somewhere far away and I sat up. I noticed Katara noticed cause she was looking around and moving closer to the fire, as if it could help her. Her skin started to turn red from the heat and I moved over to her and gently pushed her forward and moved her hand away. She immediately turned and pulled her hand away, glaring at me. She turned away and looked out into the never ending bareness of the land. I just moved away and laid down on the semi soft ground before closing my eyes and dozing off.

Katara's Pov

He touched me… why would he do that? He turned away and I glared at him before turning back to the nothingness. It was strange and scary. I was just sitting there with someone or something most likely watching me and I felt very insecure. When I heard Zuko start to snore lightly I moved closer to him but remained at least 2 feet away. I laid down and kept my eyes open. I knew that I would never get any sleep tonight knowing that there was something out there.

I looked up at the sky, it was bright, I could say that much. It was a half moon tonight and every star in the sky was glowing bright in the dark sky. I was amazed at it. A light darted across the sky and I smiled for the first time in a while. I knew that I should have wished something like any other dork would but I didn't want to. De ja vu would come back and bite me in the butt if I did, that's how it always happened. I just remained lying down and stared up until I eventually fell asleep.

Waking up was horrible because the sun was beating down on me and it started to burn. I hate the sun, let alone fire benders. I sat up and looked around and found that sadly, I was still in the same boring place of nothingness as last night. Zuko was up and rubbing his eyes. He looked over at me and huffed before standing up. "What was that for?" I offensively asked. He just rolled his eyes and put a hand out for me. I pushed it away and stood up on my own and stretched.

It was scorching hot and I have know idea if I would be able to walk around in this desert like place. I was sweating like crazy and bending it off before dropping the water to the floor and repeating. We were traveling and there was no sight of any civilization any where. We were lucky enough to find a Camel grazing around for food. I was going to attempt to lure it towards us with some water but Zuko had other plans. Before I could stop him Zuko darted towards the camel and jumped on it. He calmed it down quickly and stuck a hand out. I was surprised how easily he was able to get the camel to calm down. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up in a swift movement and then we were off. The breeze swept through my hair and it flowed with it. It was very calming and gentle and I liked it. We hit a bump and instinctively I put my arms around Zuko's waist and he turned and looked at me. Before he could look away I caught a glimpse of red on his cheeks forming but it was gone when he turned away. I grinned. I, apparently, am not the only one who blushes. I removed my arms after about 5 minutes of awkwardness and replaced them back on my lap. I leaned back and before I knew it I was asleep, again.

I woke up to hitting another bump before being hit on the back of the head and falling off the camel and landing in someone's arms.

Ty Lee's Pov

It was the casual day at the little camp. I was tired as I always am, and had a 30 pound vase of water on my head. I knew that these people provided us with protection but, I hate having to work. I thought people like this were care free and easy going but it was a lie. They were a hard working type of people. Yes there are fun moments like when one of the girls drops a vase and everyone smiles, or when someone trips and lands on someone else. Like I said there a hard working type with a generous side.

I dumped the water in the large bowl and laid the vase down gently. We had only stayed here 2 nights and I was ready to run at any time. "Luna, are you tired already?" I looked up and one of the girls I had befriended walked over to me. She was the only person that was kind towards me. All the other girls sneered at me like I was a piece of trash. Kyra came and sat next to me. Her blonde hair was pulled back to the side with a little bit of hair falling down and framing her face. "L?" She questioned. I knocked out of my thought and looked up at her. "Yah, I don't know how you can carry these things back and forth all day." I smiled at her. She just laughed and grabbed my hand. "Then I guess you need an easier job!" She exclaimed and pulled me into a large tent.

I looked around and found myself jumping up and down. There was fabric everywhere and with all different textures and colors. A hand stopped me from jumping and I looked behind me. Kyra was standing there shaking her head. I just grinned and she let go. "Do you know how to make clothes?" She asked almost unsure of the question. I nodded and she held her hand out to a small table with some fabric on it. "Then go create!" she said smiling. I ran over to the table and pulled out the tools I needed and began.

_Nightfall…_

I walked into the tent and my jaw dropped and I turned running as fast as I could. I pushed past people and knocked things over and before I knew it I was out of the cave and soaring through the sky before gently landing about a mile away. The image swarmed through my head and it refused to leave. I fell to the floor and cupped my face in my hands. The only person that I had felt so strongly for was hurting me in a way I didn't think he would. Aang was kissing Kyra. My so called new friend had back stabbed me and I had no clue.

There was a noise coming from far in the distance. An image soared over head before is spiraled down and came right for me. I didn't bother to run from him. Instead I stood up, ready to hit him hard with air. "Ty Lee, you have to listen." He said as he landed. He actually expected me to stay and listen to him after what he had done. "Why should I listen? So that you can tell me all about what happened and that it was a so called accident?" I choked out. The air around me was beginning to spin. "She came into the tent. She's the one that kissed me. I swear!" He yelled. The wind was getting fierce and I was moving my hand fiercely back and forth. I closed my eyes and focused on the movements. The wind was so hard that I could feel the dirt on the ground picking up around me.

A hand grabbed my wrist and I was about to pull away before my lips were touched by another pair. I opened my eyes and Aang was pulling away, his hand sliding down to my hand. "Ty, I really like you, more should I say lo-" He was cut off by a blast of fire blowing right through the gap between me and him. It was to close and it burned my face. I pulled away from Aang and grabbed my face. I knelt down and someone grabbed me. "So you're the big escape artist, huh?" Said a man's voice. I, using my fingers, jabbed at his sides and turned around as he let go of me. I pulled my right foot up and kicked him across the face before letting out a blood curdling scream into the night. Gentle hands caught me as I fell backwards but before I knew it they were gone and I fell to the floor, my head hitting a rock. It hurt like crazy and I could feel blood on the back of my head.

A burst of fire flew right over my head and I heard Aang yelling and then water shot through the air. Before I knew what was happening, a big earth cave surrounded me and the yells continued. I tried to sit up but couldn't. The pain in my head was to much and my ankle was throbbing. There was a crack and then some rocks fell on me and a large hand pulled me out. I tried to fight back but was hit upside the head with something hard.

Aang's Pov

She's gone, just gone, and its all my fault. If I had told Kyra to go the minute she walked in the tent this never would have happened.

I plopped down on the ground, the dirt warm on my skin as a tear peeled its way out of my eye. I let it fall to the ground. My face went straight and I knew what I had to do, even if it would end me, I had to save Ty Lee. She can only hold on for so long. I wish I would've turned back to save her, but I just couldn't do it. We both would've been killed and having her safe will at least be beneficial for her. Who knows how long it will be before I see her again.

I stood up and looked around. I would first need to leave this camp of 'gypsies' or whatever they are. I will have to leave while everyone I sleeping, it seems that is the only way.

Back at the camp I stayed in my tent all day well at least until one of the girls and basically forced me out. She pulled me into the dancing circle and immediately took control.

Are movements were jerky and I was struggling to free my hand from hers. She was a blond and very strong even though she looked like she had no muscles. I looked closely at the girl. "K-K-Kyra?" I asked completely shocked. The girl just grinned and pulled me closer to her. I soon knew I had to take control of this dance. I straightened out my arms and gained all my strength to over power her which was quite easy. I pulled her away and twirled her out with force and she ended up all the way across the fire. I flipped up over and behind a tent and heard her begin to call for me. "Come on Rye~" She sang out. All I know is her eyes are hazel meaning fire and I knew this would not be good.

I bolted across to another tent continuing this until I didn't hear Kyra anymore. She was crazy and obsessed. There would be no time for waiting for the night to come I have to leave now.

I slid myself under the tent with earth bending and gathered my regular torn monk clothes and my staff. I left through the back and moved along the walls in the shadows. Eventually I came upon the main campfire and noticed Kyra looking around with a straight face looking ready to pounce at the slightest suspicious movement. I knew it would be to risky to slip out so I dug a tunnel and covered it right behind me.

I have no clues as to where Ty Lee is but I would have to go back to the place where she was captured and use what was there as a guide.

A few minutes later I finally arrived at the capture sight and began my search for her. There was some blood and a few foot prints so I followed them as far as they went. They were large and flat and ended in a point leading me to think that they were either fire nation or thieves. The sun had begun setting and it was harder to follow the tracks but I had to manage. It came to the point of where I was exhausted and sat down for a rest.

_Dream?_

_She was smiling, her signature smile. Her hair was down and flowing with the breeze, oh that beautiful brown hair. "Ty, I'm so sorry." I said but heard nothing. She laughed and blushed. She opened her eyes and they were pure black. I jumped back in surprise. _What in the world?_.. I thought. She was like a demon of some sort. She looked deathly beautiful and I couldn't help but move closer. "You left me!" She smiled. Creepy… "Why didn't you follow them? Or try to come after me without going back for your things?" she laughed. It was evil, like Azula's. _

_This is the scariest dream I have ever had. "Ty, I tried I really did, I was knocked unconscious as well, and when I awoke, you were gone…" I murmured realizing that I could hear my own words. Her face went straight and instead of a pleasant field of blue skies and wheat the sky went dark and lava rolled underneath and she flew up in the air. "LIES!" She pointed down at me, her voice turned to a mixture of her's and a demon's. The lava rose and my feet began to sting and burn. _

I awoke sweating and deep breathing. I sunk my head in my hands and let another tear escape my eye. "What have I done?" Pictures of Ty Lee raced through my mind. Her being tied to two poles and hanging by her wrists. Azula's laugh invaded my mind and I couldn't help but fall to the ground and yell and scream with all the bundled up anger and hurt in me.

I stood up, wiping my eyes, I banged my glider on the ground and it opened. I wrapped my fingers around the delicate wood and pushed off the ground with all the strength in me. The air was fresh and soothing on my skin. I had slept over to the morning and the heat from the sun was burning me but I was determined to find Ty.

While I was in the air I kept repeating the same thing in my head:

_Have I told you yet how much you mean to me?_

_Have I told you yet about all the happiness you bring me?_

_have I told you yet that you mean the world to me?_

_I want you to know…_

_that your the best thing that's ever happened to me._

I swear that as soon as I see her I'm going to hold her close and never let her go again. She is my world, even if I've _known_ her for less then 2 weeks.

I looked back down at the ground. I could see the heat radiating off of it and rising up. I kept track of the footprints and looked forward noticing a broken down carriage with a broken cage in the back. It was all burned but I could tell something had happened. There was some brown sand and dirt in lines on the ground. I landed and looked around. It still smelt new and I was surprised to see a blue necklace lying in the ground. I moved the sand away and pulled it out. It had a dark blue ribbon and a lighter blue circle engraved with a water tribe looking word. "Katara.." I breathed.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait but I think that I have finally gotten this down! I'm hoping for positive feedback from everyone! I'm hoping to post again in a maximum of 2 weeks. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting! Thanks for reading and keep it up ^^**

**~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	8. Sorry about thisAN

Alright! So, if you have just gotten through every single one of these chapters and somehow actually like this story and have ignored all of the grammatical errors, I am truly sorry.

Due to my lack of wanting to go on with this story from some 'not so nice' comments and all the editing I have to do, I'm just completely dropping this story.

If you like the Ty Lee-Aang pair up I would recommend Everman The Guardian of Taco's. He has a story just like this and frankly quite better.

NOW to anyone who has favorite me or added me to author/story alert, I'm even more sorry to you because you stuck with me through my very short chapters.

And lastly… If you would like to see how much I have developed in my writing styles, check out my stories on under the author name of Artiist_of_words

I hope you don't all hate me and thanks for reading~

P.S.- If you really like this story a lot, feel free to take it because I really don't care for it anymore, haven't even saved it. Just let me know so I can remove the story from here. Just be sure to mention that you have made your own rendition off of my work and your set. Thanks, and happy writing.


End file.
